freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard L. Bridget
Howard L. Bridget is the current head of the L. Bridget family and one of the head-staff of the Chevalier. He also is the husband of Olivia L. Bridget and the father of Violet L. Bridget, Louis L. Bridget by his lawful wife and Satellizer L. Bridget by his mistress Noelle Alongrutch. Background In 2022, Howard was already the head of the L. Bridget Family and a very powerful man at the age of eighteen. After discussing possible super-soldier projects with Gengo Aoi, Howard decided to fund the Pandora Project. He and Olivia were already dating at the time. How and when he met Noelle has not been revealed. Satellizer reveals that Howard was the reason she became a PandoraFreezing Manga; Chapter 37 , and was responsible for having six of Kazuha Aoi's Heroic Stigmata implanted into Satellizer despite her low compatibility rateFreezing Manga; Chapter 48. Howard is also revealed to have secretly funded both the E-Pandora Project and the Valkyrie Project. He is also responsible for his son, Louis L. Bridget's enrollment into UK Genetics. It's also revealed that he simply dropped Louis off at the airport and told to enroll, also informing he would be a student, nothing moreFreezing PLS; Chapter 9. Appearance Like all the members of the L. Bridget Family, Howard has blond hair. He bore a strong resemblance to his son, Louis, in his youth. In his current age, he has full facial hair and is middle-aged. Young Howard.png|Howard L. Bridget, as he appears in Freezing: Zero. Howard LB.png|Howard L. Bridget, as he appears in the anime. Personality Howard is a very intimidating man and is quite professional when dealing with members of the Chevalier and particularly, Gengo Aoi. As a powerful business man, he does everything he can to make sure that his deals and investments will turn out for the best. As hinted at by Louis, Howard is no different from most members of the Chevalier, and believes that the ends justify the means. In his younger days, he displayed a level of arrogance and disrespect. At a personal level, not much has been revealed about him. His relationship with his wife or mistress is still unclear but he does seem to get along with Olivia. However, he does care for his children and asks about them. He also does not take lightly any threat that comes to them as shown when he had Satellizer looked after from behind the scenes when she was at the Alaska Base. It is implied that Howard's involvement in the downfall of the E-Pandora Project was solely due to the danger the project had placed Satellizer in. Freezing: Zero Kazuha Aoi Arc In June 2022, at the L. Bridget estate, Howard has a meeting with Gengo and Alfred Hughes. An eighteen-year-old Howard enters the room, acting like a snobby teenager, but he surprises Gengo to be a very powerful, shrewd, and calculating individual who is already the head of the L. Bridget family. Gengo is slightly taken aback by the young man's personality. He presents Project Pandora and Project Valkyrie. The former produces a small number on inhuman female warriors bearing compatibility with Maria Lancelot's stigmata while the latter produces a large number of warriors with the stigmata stored in devices able to be implemented and disposed when ready. Gengo proposes the former project because it can be implemented immediately while the latter will take years of technological developments and the Nova will not wait. Howard bursts into a fit of laughter when Gengo begins to revere the power Maria will grant but shifts into a serious demeanor when Gengo addresses the name of the project known as "Project Pandora". Recalling Pandora's Box in Greek mythology, Howard knows that such a project must be a double-edged sword, one that could bring both hope or despair. Lab 13 Arc At the L. Bridget estate, in the year of 2023, the young and cocky Howard is met by Gengo discussing about the Pandora Project. Freezing E-Pandora Project Arc Howard is with his wife, Olivia, in the L Bridget Mansion. Sitting before a fire, his wife offers him some exotic tea. He asks Olivia purely out of the blue about the well being of his children. Olivia immediately answers that both Violet and Louis are doing well. Howard follows up by asking about Satellizer. This would later prompt Olivia to call her stepdaughter. Later on in his office, his assistant, Shion Nayfield gives him word of the Mably Family's near collapse and is given the advice of pulling Satellizer out of the project. Instead, he simply ordered for Satellizer to be watched over for the time being. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc When Howard hears new of a possible rebellion taking place at the Alaska Base he quickly takes action. Concerned for Satellizer, he sends an investigation team with Gengo Aoi, Su-Na Lee, Louis L. Bridget and Holly Rose as notable members. 11th Nova Clash When Louis and Holly detain Marks Spencer, they mention indirectly to the Chevalier Under-Secretary that Howard was no different than him and only went against him for the sake of Satellizer. As chaos reigns in the Alaska Base, he orders Shion to call Gengo immediately. He is informed that Gengo is currently unavailable which causes him to lose his cool and yells that he does not want to see his daughter killed. Valkyrie Introduction Arc At the Chevalier headquarters, Howard and Gengo discuss the failure of the E-Pandora Project and the upcoming Valkyrie Project. Howard then shifts the discussion towards Gengo's grandson. He urges Gengo to have Kazuya be baptised but to a different Pandora as he does not wish Satellizer to be partnered with Kazuya. When Gengo mockingly answers that he does not want Kazuya to be partnered with a blonde foreigner, Howard loses his temper and storms off. Relationships Family Olivia L. Bridget Olivia is Howard's wife. They appear to have known each other since they were young adults. It in unclear how Olivia acted towards him when Howard's infidelity was revealed. However, they seem to be in good terms and must have reconciled. Noelle Alongrutch Noelle is Howard's mistress. Little is known as to how they met. Being his mistress, Howard may have not held her as high regards as he holds his wife or Stella. Violet L. Bridget Violet is the eldest daughter of Howard. It is unclear how he treats her exactly but Violet seems to hold no kind of ill-feelings towards him. She, too, has never been seen interacting with Howard. Louis L. Bridget Louis is the son of Howard. How he treats Louis is yet to be revealed since Howard has never been seen interacting with any of his children. It is likely that he does not know of what Louis has done to Satellizer in the past. Satellizer L. Bridget Satellizer is the youngest daughter of Howard. He cares deeply for her just as he does for his other children. Howard used his power to have six Heroic Stigmata implanted into her. Like most of the L. Bridget siblings, she has never been seen interacting with Howard. Allies Gengo Aoi Howard and Gengo have known each other for over three decades and have often worked closely in regards to the Pandora Project. The two work well enough together, and Gengo comments that Howard is the only person he ever met who could keep up with him. Howard appears to be a powerful ally of Gengo's within the Chevalier organization. Kazuya Aoi Though not met yet, Howard knows about Kazuya being Gengo's grandson and seems to somewhat admire Kazuya being a talented Limiter with great power. Howard is aware of Kazuya being around his daughter, Satellizer, and wishes for him not to be baptized to her though was reminded by Gengo that Kazuya and Satellizer's relationship is none of their business and must not interfere. Trivia References Category:Character Category:Chevalier Category:Male